


Leather Jackets And Cardigans

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, HuntingBird, Season Two Fix It, but turned out more serious than I thought, crack fitz, fitz dressed as hunter, hunter dressed as fitz, swtiching clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz and Hunter accidentally switch bags when leaving for a mission and end up having to wear each other's clothes. When they get back to the lab and Jemma and Bobbi, the result is not what they expected. This story is based on my favorite BTS video of Iain trying on Hunter’s clothes and vice versa :D (If you hadn't seen it, go look at it, it's adorable and hilarious) It was meant to be a crack fic and it's still pretty light, but it got more serious than I thought it would!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the end of season 2, after the whole Real SHIELD storyline but before the battle with Skye’s mom and the death of Gonzales. In canon, there was practically no time between these events, but let’s say that things calmed down for a moment and they all had some time for a few random missions. Relationships are as they are in canon at this point. FitzSimmons are doing much better and they’re friends again. Hunter is still mightily pissed off at Bobbi. The Fitz&Hunter tag is for their friendship and is strictly platonic.  
> Also, it's my first time writing Huntingbird so be kind with me and I hope you enjoy :)  
> Second chapter is already written and should be posted in a few days. (that's when the story will earn its E rating)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley

"A dangerous mission where I'll have to be waist deep in freezing water? Yeah sure, sign me up," Fitz mumbled under his breath as he followed Agent Davis to the quinjet, half hunched over to avoid bullets. At least, running was warming him up a bit, he supposed.

He could have said no. Whatever the new board members said, Coulson would have understood that he still didn't feel very comfortable with so much water around but he just had to say yes. He shouldn't feel like he had anything else to prove. He did fine on his own, switching Fury's cube and getting rid of Gonzales' agents, thank you very much. But Jemma had looked alarmed when Coulson had come to the lab to brief him about the mission and he didn't even think before accepting. 

Which was ridiculous really. They were friends again and working together and that would have to be enough for him. She'd always worried whenever he went on a mission before. It wasn't new and it didn't have anything to do with her not trusting him fully to be able to accomplish what he was supposed to do. Probably. And it wasn't like going on a mission, however dangerous or uncomfortable, would suddenly make her realize she was hopelessly in love with him. 

But yet, here he was, embarking on a quinjet just as it was taking off, and sincerely hoping he'd successfully deactivated those Hydra weapons that could take them out of the sky with a single shot.

Fitz went for the closest seat available and quickly attached his safety belt. As he waited for the plane to reach cruising altitude, his heart slowly came back to its normal rhythm and with the adrenaline going down as well, he started shaking. It had him panicking for a moment until he realized it was just because of his drenched clothes and low body temperature, and that it was his whole body, not just his hand. He waited a few more minutes and when the plane seemed to stabilize, Fitz cautiously stood up and grabbed the bag he'd packed with dry clothes and stored under the opposite sit. 

"What the hell?" Fitz grumbled as he took out what looked to be a leather jacket. He didn't want a cold leather jacket, he wanted a nice cosy wooly cardigan. He didn't even _own_ a leather jacket anyway. And this didn't look like his undershirt either. The neckline was too low. And where was his button down? 

Oh no! Those were Hunter's clothes. The bloody idiot must have taken Fitz's bag as they were both getting ready for their mission in the locker room. 

No, that wasn't fair. It could have been his mistake as well. Bloody SHIELD stuff all looking the same. And Hunter was a good friend. He'd accepted him as he was now, made him feel like he belonged once more. They didn't have much in common except football and beer but that seemed to be enough to make him Hunter's best friend. Just like science had made him Jemma's best friend before everything became... complicated. 

"Davis, how long until we land at the base?" Fitz cried out towards the cockpit.

"Two hours and fifty five minutes, sir."

Fitz sighed. Well, leather jacket and weird low cut t-shirt it was.

-0-0-0- 

"Looking good, mate!"

Fitz turned around and couldn't help chuckling at the sight in front of him. Apparently whatever Hunter's mission was, it looked like he had to change from his tac gear as well. Fitz had been surprised to realize how well Hunter's clothes fitted him, and it was only confirmed by seeing his friend wear his jeans, shirt and cardigan. Except for the shirt that looked like it was maybe a little tight across the shoulders, it could have been his own clothes. Fitz had spent so long seeing himself as the scrawny engineer that he always thought he was smaller than anyone else. Of course, it didn't help that he'd been used to being surrounded by people like Ward or Mack on a daily basis.

"Right back at you. How did the mission go?" Fitz asked as he got closer to his friend and nodded towards the agents still unloading crates from the quinjet Fitz supposed he'd just gotten off. 

"Good, stole all these weapons right under Hydra's nose. You?" 

"Successfully deactivated their big gun," Fitz replied, lifting his right hand for Hunter to high five. Which he did before they started walking out of the cargo bay.

"So I'll go get changed, put your clothes in the wash and give them back tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me. Meet for a beer in the common room afterwards?" Hunter replied and Fitz grinned.

According to his friend, beer was needed to celebrate when a mission went well, for comfort when it didn't go well, when they spent a whole day without having to go out on a mission, and also probably to celebrate the days ending in "Y". But that was a tradition Fitz liked, and even though things were really good with Jemma now, there was still some strange, not necessarily negative, tension between them that prevented him from casually asking her to come have a beer with him like they did so often before. He still didn't know what she was thinking half the time and it was very confusing. 

"Yeah, right. I just have to drop my equipment in the lab first."

"Yeah. And one of the weapons I brought back looks more techy than your average Hydra weapon. Thought you guys might want to take a look at it before one of those idiots breaks it," he said nodding his head towards the agents still unloading the quinjet in the cargo bay. 

"Yay!" Fitz let out rather unenthusiastically. These days, it seemed like he spent most of his time reverse engineering Hydra weapons rather than creating his own stuff.

When they made it to the lab, Bobbi was there with Jemma, showing her something it seemed, and Fitz winced. He'd taken Mack's treason especially hard because he'd been such a good friend when Jemma was gone, but for Hunter of course, Bobbi's betrayal had been worse. Everyone was trying their best to get back to working together. Bobbi especially, was making extra efforts, helping in the lab when she wasn't needed for a mission, and Fitz had to admit that she was indeed just as amazing as Jemma described her the first time. But Hunter was still giving her the silent treatment most of the time and Fitz couldn't blame him. His and Jemma's situation was different, they'd only ever been friends, but he'd still felt angry, betrayed and sad when she lied about going undercover at Hydra.

They turned around at the same time when Hunter came in, followed by Fitz, and the look on their faces was priceless. Fitz shared an amused smile with his friend before turning back to Bobbi and Jemma. 

"We must have switched bags in the locker room before the mission," Fitz explained and Bobbi's expression turned into an amused smile. 

Jemma's jaw remained slack though and she couldn't seem to stop staring at him, her eyes quickly moving towards Hunter a few times before going back to him and Fitz started to feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Just dropping these off and I'll go get changed," Fitz said, more to fill the silence than because he felt like it was an important information to give. 

"Wait!" Jemma said before taking the few steps separating them and taking his face between his hands, making his eyes go wide for a second. That was the closest they'd been since he'd taken her in his arms in Costa Rica. And that was only because he thought the building was going to collapse on them and they were going to die. 

"You're hurt," she said, delicately rubbing the little graze on his cheek with her thumb in a way that felt better than it had any right to. 

"Oh that's-that's nothing," he said, his voice deeper than he'd expected it to be. "Davis took care of it."

She just nodded and let her hands slide down his chest slowly, like she wasn't entirely sure she should trust him about it. But then she stopped and frowned as she seemed to have noticed something else. Fitz had to bite his tongue not to whimper as she slid her hand up over the sensitive skin of his neck. Davis had also taken care of that little graze and honestly, he'd gotten worse than that during their field training and he didn't remember her being so fussy about it. Not that he didn't appreciate the attention but, again, it was rather confusing. She'd made it clear that she didn't see him as more than a friend but now that they _were_ friends again, she'd been acting a little differently it seemed. The little note she'd given him with the sandwich still made his heart flutter ridiculously in his chest despite knowing that she meant love in a platonic sort of way, and now she was getting all handsy over a few tiny grazes and didn't even laugh at how ridiculous he must look wearing Hunter's clothes. 

"This hum, this one's been taken care of as well."

"Right. That's-that's good then," she said, still somehow feeling the need to graze the skin with the pad of her fingers before adjusting the collar of his jacket and patting his chest awkwardly before letting go and taking a step back. She looked like she was blushing a bit but then again, it felt kind of hot in the lab anyway so maybe it was just that. 

Fitz looked sideways towards his friend to see if Jemma's attitude confused him as much but all he saw was a barely concealed grin that seemed to mirror Bobbi's expression. Fitz frowned and just shook his head. Human interactions had always been kind of a mystery to him anyway. 

"Well, I'll see you—" Fitz started before realizing he could get rid of the leather jacket already. It was heavy and cold and he really didn't understand why anyone would chose leather over wool. "Actually, I don't need to wash this before giving it back, yeah?" he said, turning towards Hunter as he shrugged off the jacket and gave it to him. 

"Thanks, mate," Hunter replied, his grin only growing bigger as he came closer, grabbed one side of his t-shirt and tucked it into his jeans. "Messy tuck! Now you look exactly like me," he said and Fitz swatted his hand.

"Like I want to," he grumbled but still couldn't help smiling, mostly because he'd been stopping himself from telling Hunter to do up one more button on his shirt if he really wanted to look like him.

He heard Bobbi giggle but when he looked at Jemma, she still had that strange look in her eyes. He _had_ to look ridiculous with how low his neckline was and how tight it was across the chest. Honestly, how did Hunter even fit in it? So why wasn't she laughing like everyone else? 

Well. He supposed he just needed a hot shower and a change of clothes and everything would get back to normal. 

"Okay, see you later guys," he said then walked away before something else happened to confuse him even more.

-0-0-0-

Jemma barely waited ten seconds before she cleared her throat and turned to them with the most awkward smile Hunter had ever seen. 

"I'm uh… I'm feeling a little bit peckish. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat," she said, and walked out of the lab before either of them had the time to say anything, or worse, offer to join her. She didn't even pretend to go towards the kitchen and walked directly towards the living quarters.

"She's totally going to shag him, right?" Hunter let out with a wide grin once Jemma was out of hearing range and Bobbi let out a big sigh.

"Ugh, Hunter! When I said Fitz was rubbing off on you and you should let him, I didn't mean the clothes, I meant the being sweet and thinking with his actual brain more," she said and Hunter felt his anger from the past weeks flare out in his gut once more. Where was she coming from thinking _she_ could tell _him_ how to behave?

"And when I said I liked what we were having, I meant the shagging and laughing together. Not the lying, betraying and having Mack tie me to a bloody radiator," he cried out.

"And yet you were quick to forgive _him_ ," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, and if she thought she was going to distract him by pushing her boobs up, well she was probably right, but that didn't make him less angry.

"I didn't marry him and _he_ didn't make up crap about a bloody support group."

"It's not like I enjoyed lying to you, Hunter! You knew I was a spy when you married me and you knew there'd be things I couldn't tell you. When I gave your name to Coulson, I didn't think you'd stick around after the one mission!"

"Well, I'm sorry for giving a crap for once!"

"Oh for god's sake, can't you see that's exactly why I didn't tell you?"

"What, that doesn't make—" 

"Believe it or not, I did this to protect you," she cut him off and he just raised his eyebrows in confusion. There was no way she was going to turn lying and knocking him unconscious into something nice and positive. "I didn't want to force you to choose. You like these people a lot, you trust Coulson and you like this team, they bring out the best in you. I haven't seen you get invested in anything so sincerely since… well ever. I know it's not ideal and I wish it happened some other way, but this situation, all of us working together, that's what I was hoping for," she finished with a discreet, tentative smile and Hunter felt his anger die out just as quickly as it had flared up. 

He took a few steps closer to look at her face. She was a master of the art of lying after all, and she knew all the subtle facial cues that made someone look sincere. But still, Hunter liked to believe that he knew her beyond that.

"What?" she asked, backing down a step or two before hitting the side of the desk.

"You actually mean it, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!" she cried out. "I always had the best intentions. It's all out in the open now, I have no reason to lie anymore..."

"Yeah, that's what it looks like but what tells me _this_ is not another lie to cover another conspiracy?" 

Somewhere deep inside him, he knew she was telling the truth but he'd never been good at letting go of his pride and anger to give them a chance to fix things. If he did, they'd probably still be married.

"What do you need me to do to prove that I'm telling the truth?" she asked, sounding a little defeated. 

"I don't know, go back in time and don't lie to me?" 

"Oh my god, Hunter! Can't we have a normal conversation for once? If you'd rather stay angry forever and not make things better, just say so and save us both some time, otherwise it's just—"

He crashed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentence. She groaned in surprise but then her hands were on his face and she was kissing him back just as passionately as she was shouting at him the moment before. She had to know how much it turned him on when she was mad at him and, honestly, did she have to smell so nice all the time? He pressed her further against the desk, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and she brushed her tongue over his lips before deepening the kiss. She let out a noise in the back of her throat and the sound went straight to his groin. He let his hands slide to her bum and pulled her hips against his. She whimpered and kissed him harder for a moment but just as suddenly as it started, she broke the kiss and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"We cannot solve every problem this way," she said, her voice still hoarse and a little breathless. 

"I know. But it helps release the tension, yeah?" he replied before pressing his lips back to hers, more gently this time. She indulged him and smiled into the kiss before pulling back and gently but firmly pushing at his shoulders. He took a few steps back then several deep breaths to make his brain a little clearer once more before looking back up at Bobbi. 

"I take it you _want_ to fix things between us?"

He nodded and she smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk," she said, taking his hand before they started walking out of the lab. "Jemma's not coming back anytime soon anyway."

"So she _is_ totally going to shag him?" he insisted and she chuckled.

“Want to bet?” he insisted, and she nudged his shoulder as she rolled her eyes before answering.

"Well, they deserve some happiness for sure. They've been through way too much and they're awfully adorable together when they don't make each other miserable."

"Yeah, they really are…" 

Whenever Jemma was around, Fitz was the living embodiment of the heart eyes emoji and it was obvious that, whatever Fitz had to say about it, she was clearly not seeing him as "just a friend".

"Has Fitz been working out lately?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah we trained him, why?"

She raised her eyebrows almost up to her hairline.

"Fine, Mack trained him, I provided helpful commentary and encouragement." More raised eyebrows. "And beer afterwards."

"That's more like it," she let out, grinning, before kissing his cheek.

"Why?"

"No reason," she replied, not even trying to conceal her growing smile, and he rolled his eyes. But then she looped her arm in his and pressed herself snuggly to his side and he forgot why he was annoyed.

"This is really soft," she said as she ran her hand over his arm and chest. "I can see the appeal now."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll tell you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz barely had the time to start taking his t-shirt off before there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he put it back on and turned around. 

"Come in," he said, and Jemma opened the door, quickly walked in, and closed it behind her. 

"Is there-uh-is there something wrong with the tech Hunter brought back?" 

"What?" she asked, looking just as confused as he felt. "Oh no, I didn't have time to— I just-I had something to tell you," she said, sounding as if the words couldn't get out of her mouth fast enough and at the same time didn't know in which order they should get out. In fact, she kind of sounded like him. On his worst days. Because he felt in fact quite proud of the progress he'd made recently. He barely even stuttered at all and his hand shook only when he was tired or nervous.

"Can't it wait until I've taken a shower and changed? Feels weird wearing those," he said, looking down at his t-shirt and too low waisted jeans. 

"Ah yes. Weird." She looked up and down at him and let out a nervous little laughter before clearing her throat. "It's just that… It means a lot to me that we're friends again but we-we never really spoke about what you said to me at the bottom of the ocean."

Fitz's eyes shot up from where he was looking at her wringing her hands together, to her face, his jaw falling slightly open. She was smiling shyly now and moving from one foot to the other. What did that even mean? Why did she-what-why…

"You want to talk about this now?" was all the only intelligible sentence he could get of his mushy brain. 

"Ah no, of course, it can wait until-" she started, looking down at her hands, laughing nervously, before her expression changed completely. "Actually no, it cannot. I've been thinking about it a lot, especially since we're finally getting better and I-I came to a conclusion. I don't want to waste any more time, Fitz, I—"

"Jemma what?" he cut her off, growing impatient, and her eyes got wide. He felt a little bad for being so snappish when she was obviously trying to say something important, but he'd had his heart broken in so many ways, and it was finally mending, and he didn't want to get his hopes up if— 

Her whole body crashed into him as her lips pressed against his and Fitz whimpered before his hands went to her waist, holding her in place so her momentum wouldn't make them lose their balance. Her hands went up his neck and then his face, lightly scratching his stubbled cheeks and the sensation was so soft that he had no choice but just melt into the kiss. Her lips were just as soft and warm and when her tongue pressed for entrance and brushed against his, he felt like he was the one who needed to hold on to her for fear he might fly away if he didn't. The kiss ended rather quickly though and he was left panting and only slightly less confused than he'd been a moment ago. 

"I don't-I don't understand, Jemma," he whispered against her lips. "Why now? What's different today?"

"Your clothes," she replied breathlessly and he pulled back, looking into her eyes with even more confusion and maybe a little anger.

"Oh, so _now_ you're attracted to me because I look like someone else?" he asked and she shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Actually, I was attracted to Hunter for a moment."

"What?" he cried out and she chuckled. Was she making fun of him? Was it some kind of cruel joke? No, she wouldn't do that. She'd never hurt him. Not intentionally.

"When he first came through the door, I told myself I'd never realized how cute he was before and I-I kind of wanted to hug him. And then you came in wearing his clothes and you explained that you switched bags and I understood."

God, he thought they were doing better. They worked so well together on the toolbox without even having to talk about it, just like they did before, and yet, none of what she just said made sense. 

"I do that all the time, always have actually. I kept stealing your cardigans at the Academy because they smelled like you. Amongst the few things I was allowed to bring with me when I went undercover at Hydra, I took this silly little TARDIS keychain because it reminded me of you. I started adding milk and honey to my tea because the smell reminded me of you even though I didn't really like the taste. Because nothing makes me feel happier and more at home than even just the thought of you…" she trailed off, wiping a tear rolling down her cheek all while smiling at him. "Because I love you, Fitz."

His eyes filled with tears. But they weren't like the tears of sadness that had fallen down his face when he thought she'd left because she couldn't deal with him being different, or the tears of frustration when he couldn't will his hands to work. No, those were tears of joy. Although the word seemed too weak to describe what he felt. So once more, he decided to show rather than tell her. 

He took a step forward, held the back of her head, and their lips met in the middle. The kiss was gentle this time, not because it lacked passion but because it was full of certainty. There was no feeling of "this might be the only one". They knew this one would be followed by many more and they could take their time. Their lips danced across each other and he noticed that her lips kind of tasted like strawberries and that she let out the most adorable little noises when his fingers threaded through her hair. And as their exploration of each other's skin continued, the kiss grew in intensity. Jemma pushed herself on her tiptoes as she curled her hands around his arms, fisting the fabric of his t-shirt as the kiss grew deeper.

He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, moaning in pleasure as her hips rolled into his and his cock twitched in interest. He let her push him backwards until he hit the wall. She broke the kiss then, reattaching her lips to his jaw before descending and pressing a line of kisses down his neck until she could mouth at his pulse point, biting lightly before brushing her tongue to soothe the sting. Fitz bit his lip not to moan out loud and he could feel her smile against his skin. So he pulled her head back up and captured her lips once more, pushing his tongue into her mouth hungrily as his other hand descended from her waist to her bum. He kneaded the flesh for a moment before pulling her to him once more and pressing her hips against his now fully hard cock. 

She whimpered and broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as her hands rested on his chest. 

"Fitz…" she said, her voice low and raspy, and of all the ways she ever said his name, this one was now his favorite. 

"I love you too, you know," he said, and she pulled back to look into his eyes with a soft smile. "I thought it was pretty obvious but I never said it in so many words so I thought I needed to—"

"I know," she cut him off with a kiss. "But thank you for saying it anyway."

"You're very welcome."

His lips turned up into a silly, happy grin and she smiled back. 

She ran her hands down his chest, the light touch leaving goosebumps in its wake, then back up to his shoulders and down his arms until she could slip her fingers under the fabric with an appreciative hum, looking very absorbed by what she was doing. Fitz lifted his eyebrows and she let out a throaty little laugh when she noticed his confused expression. 

"I uh… I actually really like this t-shirt on you," she said, pressing her body a little closer and humming her appreciation when his grip on her bum tightened.

"Really?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. "I thought it looked weird, it's too tight and that collar is too—"

"No, it's really nice," she cut him off, moving one hand from his arm to his waist, pulling on the hem where it was tucked in his jeans and slipping under, trailing her fingers over his stomach. He shivered, both from the coldness of her hand and the rush of arousal it sent directly to his groin. She kept moving up, tracing the faint lines of his abdominals and pectorals, until her hand rested over his heart and she looked up at him, eyes dark and heavily lidded. "Makes your chest and arms stand out rather… nicely," she said.

"Yeah?"

Their faces were so close together that their lips touched when he talked.

"Yeah," she breathed out and crashed her lips to his once more. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and started pulling it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to lift it over his head and throw it away before winding her arms around his neck and nipping at his lower lip hungrily. Fitz groaned and blindly went for the buttons of her blouse, silently praising himself for keeping his hands so steady. 

He quickly had it completely open and Jemma pulled back to pull it off her shoulders, smiling at him playfully. Her skin was flushed and her eyes sparkling with lust, happiness and mischief and he fell in love with her all over again. He would have also stopped to admire the way the teal bra contrasted on her pale skin but the next second, she was reaching behind her back, undoing the clasp and letting it slide down her arms. Fitz was frozen for a moment, his eyes irrevocably attracted by the perfection that were her two round breasts and pink puckered nipples, but then he looked up at her mischievous smile and defiantly raised eyebrows and remembered that he could do much better than gape at her like an idiot.

He wound his arms around her waist and turned them around until she was the one pressed against the wall. She let out a happy little giggle that soon turned into a moan when his hand closed around one breast, gently plucking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed another messy hot kiss to her lips before descending down her jaw, her neck, licking along her delicate collarbone, before closing his lips around the other nipple. He circled his tongue teasingly, enjoying the way her skin covered in goosebumps instantly, before sucking on it.

She whimpered and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place, and he continued laving her chest with attention. The feeling of her breast under his hand as he kept massaging her and the little noises she let out were going straight to his cock and he felt ready to burst any minute now. After a moment, he let go of her breast and started going down, running his tongue over the smooth skin of her stomach. She gasped when he reached the waistband of her jeans and popped it open. He looked up, meeting her darkened eyes before pressing one last kiss just above the elastic of her matching teal knickers, then bent over a little more and grabbed her thighs to lift her up against the wall. 

She squealed and immediately hooked her legs around his hips as he buried his face between her breasts. 

"Fiiiitz," she let out between two moans, her fingers digging into the skin of his arms as he suckled on one rosy nipple. 

He looked up at her, grinning. 

"I've been doing push-ups you know, double digits."

She giggled and ran her hands down his arms then back up and down his back as far as she could reach. She grazed her nails lightly as she moved up again and his skin erupted in goosebumps.

"I noticed," she whispered against his lips. "And I greatly appreciate it," she added before grazing her tongue across his lips. 

She keened when he sucked her tongue in and pressed his lips against hers, moving like he wanted to devour her. He loved all this teasing and he would be happy to spend the rest of his life his face buried between her breasts but his cock demanded more. And if her keening noises and state of undress were anything to go by, they seemed to be on the same page. 

She tightened her legs around his hips, pushing his cock even closer to her center as she rolled her hips and he _knew_ they were on the same page. He rutted against her and she moaned into his mouth. The sensation was a little frustrating but it did relieve some of the tension, so he did it again pressing her harder against the wall. 

"Oh!" She whimpered, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against his. "Fitz, I-I…"

He kept thrusting his hips, sliding his hands down to her bum to hold her in place. Her moans and heavy breathing were making him lose all restraint, not caring that they were dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers. He would have never been able to hold her like that when he was sixteen anyway. He gave a particularly hard thrust and she came with a loud gasp, her legs and arms tightening around him for a moment before she relaxed and captured his lips in a messy kiss. 

"Bed now," she whispered against his lips when she broke the kiss and Fitz grinned. He had his PhD at sixteen, finished second of his class at SHIELD Academy, but the blissful and hungry tone in Jemma's voice made him the proudest he'd ever felt. 

"Hold on."

Tightening his grip on her bum maybe a little more than necessary, he carried her to his bed and let her fall on it as delicately as he could. She started wiggling out of her jeans and knickers so Fitz did the same, pushing his trousers down and getting rid of his shoes in the process. He had a moment of shyness when he pulled his boxers down and over his erection as well but she actually licked her lips as she looked up at him, all naked and waiting for him on _his_ bed and the shyness was gone, replaced only by anticipation. He threw his boxers on the pile of clothes next to the bed and joined her. He moved on his hands and knees until he was hovering over her, and she stretched her neck to kiss his lips softly, her hand sliding into his hair as she hummed appreciatively. 

"Condom?" she asked. 

He nodded and reached for the drawer on his bedside table. He almost threw these away a hundred times because they felt too much like a cruel reminder of how different he was and how he didn't stand a chance with the only woman he was interested in having sex with now anyway. But he supposed a tiny part of him still remained hopeful, and he'd never been more grateful. He grabbed one and sat back on his heels. His hands were shaking from the overwhelming arousal, nervousness and happiness he was feeling and he took a deep breath, not wanting to mess this up by not being able to put a condom on properly. Jemma sat up and gently took his hand, pressing a kiss on his knuckles before taking it from him. She smiled and he knew it wasn't because she thought he couldn't do it but because they were always better when they did things together. She opened it and reached for his cock, giving it a few firm strokes before rubbing her thumb over the head. God, he'd let her take care of the condom every time if she always did that as well. She kept doing it for a moment, giving his balls a gentle squeeze every few motions, that made his eyes flutter close in absolute bliss.

But finally, after a time, she took her hand away, giggling at the pathetic little whimper he let out, and unrolled the condom on him. She spread her legs on either side of him and pulled him with her as she laid back down on the bed. He gave her one more deep and hungry kiss then reached between them, positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed in as he lowered his body on top of her completely. 

"Jemma," he groaned once he was in to the hilt. The warm wetness of her pussy and the way it enveloped his cock so perfectly was overwhelming and with everything that had passed between them already, he didn't think he was going to last very long.

"Please move," she whispered as she clenched her walls around his cock.

His hips stuttered at the sensation and then, there was just no way to stop. He moved out and in again slowly, then started picking up the pace until he fell into a rhythm of deep, hard thrusts that had her keening with every pass. His forehead was resting on her shoulder as he moved within her and she was holding on tightly to his shoulders, her back arched so that her taut nipples rubbed against his chest. He looked down and saw them, bouncing slightly with every one of his movements and he just couldn't resist. Moving most of his weight on his good arm, he reached between them and grabbed her boob, fondling her roughly and flicking her nipple with his thumb. It made his cock twitch and his thrusts became more frantic. 

"Fitz!" she cried out and her hands descended from his shoulders to his bum. She squeezed the flesh and pulled him against her even harder. He followed her lead and started thrusting with abandon, the bed rocking against the wall with every movement. His name kept spilling out of her lips in the most erotic, beautiful way he'd ever heard it and he could feel her walls starting to flutter around his cock. She planted her feet firmly onto the mattress and started moving her hips up as well and that was his undoing. After a few more wild thrusts of his hips, his sac grew tight and stars seemed to explode behind his eyelids as he spilled into the condom. He didn't stop moving though, his thrusts becoming even more erratic as he buried his face in her neck and bit into the flesh to muffle his cries of pleasure and that fortunately seemed to do it for her. She came with another shout of his name, her hands tensing on his bum as she pushed his cock deep inside her a few more times before she went completely lax, her chest heaving with the exertion of it all.

"Bloody fucking hell," he let out, his voice still muffled by her neck and her hair, and she burst out laughing. He bit her lightly once more before pulling off and away from her and rolling to his side. He quickly took care of the condom and put it in a tissue on his bedside table to dispose of it later. He didn't feel like leaving her so soon, even for just a minute. 

He turned back on his side, holding himself up on his elbow to look at her then moved to capture her nipple between his lips, kissing and sucking it lazily as he gently rubbed the other with his thumb.

"Fitz!" she cried out, her tone hesitating between delighted and shocked. "Are you never going to kiss me on the lips again now that you've seen these?"

He grinned against her skin before looking back at her. 

"Not as long as you're naked I'm afraid." 

She rolled her eyes but he had his lips on hers before she could retort. He kissed her long and sweet, their tongues brushing each other languidly as her hand slid into his curls once more. 

"I'd spend the rest of my life kissing every square inch of your body if I could," he said, dead serious, as they broke the kiss. 

"Oh, Fitz," she said fondly and pulled him down until his head was resting between her breasts, making him feel like he was in heaven. 

"I don't know about the rest of your life because I'm pretty sure Coulson will have work for us tomorrow," she started after a moment. "But we have all night…"

He looked up and her expression was no longer sleepy and content. Her eyes were darker and slightly hooded and her heart was beating faster. Smart, gorgeous, incredibly sexy _and_ insatiable. He would never get anything done anymore.

And she loved him. So nothing else really mattered anyway.

-0-0-0-

Hunter lifted his head from the pillow lazily when he heard Bobbi walk back into the room, and did a double take.

"This is very confusing, you know. I shouldn't be so attracted to you when you look like Fitz!"

She wrapped the cardigan tighter around her and came to sit on the side of the bed, grinning down at him. 

"It didn't stop _me_ earlier. And Fitz IS really cute."

He glared at her without much enthusiasm. He was still riding the wave of his afterglow after all.

"I always liked your English accent but Scottish, hmm... there's something even sexier."

He glared harder and she grinned even wider. 

"And he's an engineer too. The things he must be able to do with his hands… And he's so... dedicated, I bet he's super generous too..." she trailed off as she looked up dreamily. He knew she was teasing but she was very good at it and he also knew that, despite his tough guy persona, physically he was more of a Fitz than a Mack or a Ward, and if she liked him, well there had to be some truth about she said about Fitz. 

"Actually, if you're into it, I wouldn't mind having you both, so many delightful possi—"

He shot up and slammed his lips to hers before she could say anything else. Winding his arms around her waist, he turned her around and pushed her to the bed. She humored him for a moment, sliding her tongue against his and running her hands over his shoulders, but then she wrapped her long legs around him and with a calculated roll of her hips, turned them around until she was straddling him. 

"I love Fitz you know, but I really don't want to share you with anyone else," he said and her triumphant smile turned softer. "Besides, he only has eyes for his tiny English brunette. I don't think you're his type."

"Darling, I'm everyone's type," she said, straightening up, and the cardigan spread open, revealing her toned stomach and perky breasts. And when those impossibly long legs were holding him captive on a bed, he had to admit that it was hard to contradict her. 

"Well still, I think you're going to have to do with just me for now. But I can do accents if you—"

"Please don't!" 

"What cannae do for ye lass? I'll show ye me Loch Ness monster if ye stae like tha' much longer—"

"Oh my god, please stop," she cried out, laughing despite her horrified expression. She put one hand over his mouth to muffle his words.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," he mumbled and she took her hand away before moving off of him to come and lie down next to him. 

"And I'll do just fine with just you."

"Thank you."

She kissed his cheek and snuggled to his side as he wound his arm around her, feeling peaceful and content for the first time in weeks. He knew it was also the orgasm talking and they had more to talk about, but he wasn't angry anymore, well not much, and he understood her now, so things were probably going to be alright.

"Change of subject. Is it me or did it sound like there was some sort of echo earlier?" he asked after a moment and she chuckled as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well either that or you know… Fitz's room is on the other side of that wall…"

A wide smile bloomed on Hunter's face and she shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't accept the bet and, anyway, I'm not paying until I have confirmation from either of them." 

"Hey mate—" Hunter started crying but she cut her off with her hand on his mouth again.

"Listen."

Hunter rolled his eyes, thinking she just wanted to shut him up and not accept that he was right and Jemma really was _that_ thirsty, but then he heard it. Faint moans slowly gaining in intensity.

"Just a female voice," he whispered. "No squeaking bed, which means… Fitz, you absolute gentleman!" 

Bobbi grinned down at him.

"Fine, confirmation can wait for the morning," he said before turning them around once more until he was hovering over her. 

"We were supposed to talk things out, remember? I don't think the two minutes walk to my bunk counts as a proper conversation."

"Sure," he replied before kissing her neck then going for that very sensitive spot on her collarbone that always drove her mad. "I love you and I promise to tell you everything I'm allowed to tell you and not to get mad if you have to keep secrets as well." 

He pushed the cardigan to the sides and started descending, nipping at one of those puckered nipples that just begged for attention.

"Hunter," she moan-admonished. "That actually sounds hu... good but I'm sure there's a little bit more to say."

"Promise me the same and I'll be fine!"

He quickly made his way down her stomach to her lower belly and, pushing her legs apart, started pressing light kisses over her folds. 

"Hunter, I do and I love you but we should— oh god!"

"You said I should look up to Fitz, yeah?" 

Jemma's moans were getting louder and his cock was twitching in interest. Mixed with Bobbi's soft whimpers, it filled his head with very pretty images. But also, there was no way he was going to let Fitz win at this. He gave a long slow lick from bottom to top then pushed his tongue between her lips to flick her clit and Bobbi moaned out loud.

"Alright," she said, panting. "I suppose the most important has been said, the rest can wait a little longer." 

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Hunter shuffled lazily towards the kitchen, his eyes not completely open yet. Someone was there already, humming and whistling as they moved around the kitchen, and basically making too much noise and sounding too happy for such an early hour. When he walked in though, there was no one but Fitz. It took a few seconds for realization to dawn on him but then his lips turned up into a small smile. 

Well, he supposed that was just the confirmation he needed. 

"Mornin'"

"Morning!" Fitz replied, not turning around from whatever he was preparing on the kitchen counter. 

"Everything alright mate?"

"Yeah, perfect. Why?" 

He frowned as he looked sideways at Hunter who had come to lean against the counter, muffling yet another yawn.

"That's why," he said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his friend. "You look awfully cheery. You're never cheery. Especially not this early."

Fitz seemed to blush slightly as he looked away.

"Well hum, Jemma and I... talked last night and I-I think we're going to be fine."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well, good for you mate..."

"What about you and- Wait is that my cardigan you're wearing?" Fitz asked, frowning.

"I was cold."

Fitz raised his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't say more about it. 

"Is Bobbi still asleep? She's usually up so early, even before May sometimes..."

"Yeah, we _talked_ a lot last night as well, she was tired..." 

Fitz blushed even harder and turned to grab a frying pan. Hunter grinned as he noticed more confirmation of the nature of the noises he'd heard the previous night. 

"Wow, you must have gotten hurt more badly than you thought mate," he said, pulling on his friend's collar to uncover his neck completely. "You've got a few mean bruises there!" 

Fitz huffed as he swatted his friend's hand away and Hunter just grinned even wider. He was incredibly happy for him. It was so obvious to everyone how perfect these two were for each other that it had been heartbreaking to see them struggle to communicate so badly. And, of course, now there was a risk that they might become nauseatingly cute, like completely out of control cute, but if Fitz kept blushing like that every time someone mentioned sex or Jemma, it would be a lot of fun and well worth it.

"So about my clothes…" Fitz started tentatively.

"Ah yeah didn't have time to wash them already and this..."

"Ah yeah me neither and actually hum, Jemma she…"

"… is more comfortable than I thought…"

"… and I could probably buy one but…" 

They both trailed off, Fitz wearing a small grin that probably matched the one blooming on Hunter's face as he remembered the events of the previous night. So Bobbi wasn't the only one who liked it when her man dressed up as someone else. Interesting.

"We keep each other's clothes and never talk about it again?" Fitz proposed tentatively.

"I was gonna say, tell each other everything but yeah, I guess… alright…"

Fitz chuckled and went back to his frying pan. It looked like he was making pancakes. And there was probably enough mix to feed the whole base, which meant he could probably be a perfect boyfriend and steal a few to bring to Bobbi.

"Those are _a lot_ of very obnoxious hickeys for someone who wants to keep secrets from his best friend though," Hunter mumbled as he gave Fitz's neck another look. God, was that woman a vampire or something? 

"You're not my best friend, Jemma is."

"Oi! Hurtful!" Hunter cried out, bumping his friend's shoulder.

"So where's Jemma anyway? I thought she was the early riser of the two of you."

"She is," Fitz replied with a crooked grin and a side glance. "But she wanted to _talk_ more this morning, so she needed more rest…"

Hunter's grin almost split his face in two.

"Niiiice."


End file.
